Save me
by Miyahboobear
Summary: Dean and Sam rolled into town in time to save Miyah's life. They pulled her out of death's grasp and dropped her into their world. Can she handle the hunter's life they lead or will she break under the pressure?
1. Prologue

Prologue

I ran as fast as I could, My feet slamming down hard on the ground as I flew through the dark house. My boyfriend Thomas had brought me here for "Alone time". Things had gone wrong when the lights had gone out, he had disappeared and I was scared. My lungs burned as I panted for breath, rushing to look for a way out. Lost in the dark I heard the spine tingling laugh that set me in motion to run. I could hear the approaching footsteps and I let out a terrified scream. The darkness seemed alive around me, things moved and shifted. I frantically turned down different hallways, the floorboards cutting up my feet. Shadows pulled away from the walls and I was grabbed by the arms. My arms felt on fire as claws dug into my skin. Something began dragging back the way I came from as I clawed and struggled. I kept screaming and sobbing, praying that anyone could hear me. I was dragged outside, my body felt on fire as the freezing cold air hit my skin. I was dragged across the ground, dirt, twigs and rocks cutting into my skin, the cold air whipping against my body hard. I raked at the ground with my nails, trying desperately to cling to anything. Something caught my nail and ripped it clean off, the pain was overwhelming. I I stopped moving and was picked up. I was rolled over in air and was slammed back into the ground, Looking up into the face of my nightmares. My boyfriend grinned evilly, his eyes pure black. He had been like this for a year. It wasn't him, I always convinced myself in the morning after he had changed back. He chuckled and slapped me hard. 'What are you looking at slut?' his breath hit my face, my stomach churned at the sour smell. I gagged and my eyes watered. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. His eyes bore into mine as he leaned down and kissed me. My skin crawled and I squirmed to get away. His tongue shoved into my mouth and I gagged at the taste. He probed my mouth and I cried, still trying to get away. 'Thomas please... stop. This isn't you.' I begged, gasping for clean air. He smirked and pulled away. 'You're right, this isn't Thomas. It's your worst nightmare.' He pulled back with lightning speed and just as quickly sent a kick flying towards my stomach. The impact was jarring and knocked the breath out of me. My eyes widened as I tried to breath pitifully. He continued his assault on me, kicking and beating me. The pain was excruciating and I spat blood, crying still. 'Please... stop...' His loud laugh sounded out. 'As you wish.' He backed away and I coughed up more blood. I thought the worst was over until I felt the rope around my neck. I gasped as it suddenly tightened hard and I was lifted. No air came to my lungs and I gasped for breath, I struggled and swung around, suspended in the air. I clawed at the rope but nothing worked. I could see colors dancing across my vision as my lungs screamed for air. A bright flashing light blasted across my view. My vision was fading when the pressure was lifted and I fell into a warm embrace. I sucked in a deep breath and fainted, my last view a pair of green eyes. Distant shouting meant nothing to me and I drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one

I felt the pain before my brain even registered I was conscious. I groaned and took a ragged breath, the air feeling like needles in my throat. Soft whispers reached my ears and I realized I couldn't move. My eyes shot open and I tried to scream but a gentle hand on my forehead silenced me. 'don't move. You'll open the stitches.' A deep rugged voice soothed me, I looked up into shocking blue eyes and stared. His face was blank as he stared back at me. He studied me carefully for a second before looking across the room to someone I couldn't see. 'She appears to have massive head trauma and severe injuries.' The person across the room stepped out of the shadows. He was just over six foot, dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Freckles splayed across his face and stubble growing slightly. His features were soft but defined, he looked manly. He watched me carefully with calculating eyes. 'Heal her then Cas.' I looked back up at the man above me, he reached a hand out touching my forehead again. Warmth spread through my body and the pain disappeared. My breathing came easier and I took a gasping breath of air. I felt comfortable and warm, my brain a bit hazy. 'There Dean, she is healed.' The man stepped away from me and I drifted back into unconsciousness covered in an aura of comfort.

When I woke up again I felt groggy and sweaty. Opening my eyes and looked around at the dingy motel room, it was empty. I sat up and the blankets fell off me, I realized I was wearing an oversized plaid shirt and no pants. I wiped my eyes and wrapped the blanket around me. I stood up and my legs wobbled as I walked towards the open bathroom, It was also empty. I closed and locked the door, sitting on the edge of the tub I checked my body for bruises or marks from the night before. Finding no bruises I stood up, looking around I tried to figure out where I was. I grabbed the hair brush off the counter and brushed through my hair before splashing cold water on my face to wake myself up fully. The fog in my brain cleared as I finally realized what I was wearing. I began to panic and threw the bathroom door open, my eyes scanning around for my clothes. I saw my jeans laid out on the bed. Rushing over I pulled them on, keeping the plaid shirt on. I looked around the room, a small kitchenette, living room and two beds took up most of the space. A table and writing desk sat in one corner. I began rummaging through things, I found a small hand gun and wad of cash. Shoving both in my back pocket I opened the motel room door and looked around. The hallway was empty and I quickly walked towards the stairs. My feet silently padded down the stairs when strong arms caught around my waist and I was suddenly back in the room looking around flustered. The two men from earlier were staring at me. The shorter one in the trench coat stepped forward and I noted how handsome he was. His features were rugged and his stubble gave him appeal. He gazed into my eyes imploringly. The taller blonde haired man behind him cleared his throat and I looked at him, meeting his bright green eyes. He smirked and waved 'Hi.' I narrowed my eyes and stepped away from him, backing up towards a wall and away from the door. My hand went to the gun in my back pocket and I pulled it, pulling back the pin and pointing it at the taller one. He continued smirking and stepped towards me. 'I'd put that down if I was your sweetheart. You might hurt someone.' My hands shook as I glared at him, The shorter brown haired one stepped in between us and glared at me. I smirked at him and rolled my eyes and the blonde one shook his head. 'Cass, she's just scared. Don't hurt her.' I watched the look travel between them and saw the passion they shared. 'Who are you? Why am I here?' I demanded and kept the gun up, backing up again. I was trapped between them and a wall. The blonde one stepped forward his hands held up. 'My name is Dean Winchester. The guy behind me is Castiel. We aren't going to hurt you but we need you to put down the gun.' I considered it carefully, keeping the gun up. 'Why am I here? Where is Thomas?' Another look passed between Dean and Castiel before Dean looked back at me. 'My brother has him at a safe location. I'll explain everything after you put the gun down.' I struggled with it for a moment before I lowered the gun and dropped it on the ground. Dean visibly relaxed and stepped forward. 'We have a lot to explain... you might want to sit down.' I sat down on the chair at the kitchen table. I watched as Dean struggled for words. 'everything you thought didn't exist... well it does. Monsters, demons, ghosts, angels. It's all real.' he braced himself for my big reaction and I just nodded. 'Okay, and?' I questioned. He looked at me in shock, his face falling. 'uhm... Well my brother and I we're hunters... We hunt these monsters and demons and ghosts. Your boyfriend was possessed by a demon... his name is Azazel.' I took it all in and began to feel light headed as it sunk in. I nodded and took a shaky breath. 'okay...did you kill him?' I bit my lip. Dean laughed and shook his head. 'No, my brother is uhm... getting information out of him and after that he is going to exercise the demon out of your boyfriend.' The shock began to hit me as I realized everything that I was scared of as a kid existed. My head began to spin and I gripped the bed sheets to keep from falling over. 'I want to go. I can't stay here.' I begged and Dean thought for a moment. 'You can't go, It's not safe here for you anymore. You know too much and these monsters will stop at nothing to get to you. You're safer with us.' I stood up and began pacing, thinking through everything. My mind ran through the people that could be hurt if I stayed. I closed my eyes and faced Dean. 'Okay...I'll come with you...Only till we are somewhere safe and then you're dropping me and I'll handle myself.' I opened my eyes and stared at him with a stoney face. He nodded curtly and Grabbed two bags from under the bed and walked out of the room. I followed quickly and closed the door behind me. As Dean and I came around the corner I caught sight of a '67 Chevy Impala and I stopped short. 'This...is an amazing car.' Dean popped the trunk of the car with a cocky smile. 'Her name is baby.' I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. 'Baby?' I questioned the strange name for a car. He nodded and opened his door. 'Yeah, now get in.' I opened the passenger side door, getting in and slamming the door shut behind me. I looked over at Dean and he gave a grim look. 'I'm sorry. Be prepared, Your life will never be normal again.' He started up the car, Pulling out of the motel. I closed my eyes and dreaded what the future may hold.


End file.
